


Adventures of Neko Oneshots

by DracoRegno_DragonKingdom



Series: Adventures of Neko [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom/pseuds/DracoRegno_DragonKingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of Neko mini-series<br/>A collection of short stories centered around our favorite demoness.<br/>Send me ideas and I'll try to write them up!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Ciel and Neko play a little game.  
> Takes place after the "A Day and A Night" series.

"Checkmate."

"That's no fair, Bocchan!"

The fourteen year old tycoon merely smirked at his butler's teenage daughter.

"You lost Neko. My prize." He demanded.

The cat demon stood, ears twitching in irritation, "Of course, Bocchan." The girl walked up to him and pecked his cheek, the stormed back to her seat.

"That wasn't a proper kiss."

"You never specified."

"Now I am."

The ravenette growled and walked back over to him. Ciel smirked and pulled her close, "Checkmate." They leaned towards each other, eyes closed.

In the next instant they were separated, being held by their shirt collars.

"I accepted Pluto, Grell and Undertaker. You cannot start this with the young master as well." Sebastian scolded, setting them back down.

Neko rolled her eyes, "Hai, otōsan."

Ciel copied her gesture, "Honestly, Sebastian. It's just a kiss."

The demon's eyes narrowed and flashed, "The other three had started out as 'just a kiss' as well, young master."

Ciel froze and stared at Neko.

She shrugged, "What can I say? Watashiwa akuma; I'm a demon."

Ciel recomposed himself, "Well since I don't get my prize, how about another game?"

"You're on."


	2. Neko at the Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko meets Betty. This idea was sent to me by Aservis Roturier on Fanfiction.net  
> Obviously, I use cats a lot in my stories, I'm basically Sebastian, so it was suggested that I use Betty in a story(s). This short little thing was inspired by that, though I'm not sure if I'll be making it canon with the rest of the Adventures of Neko series.

Ciel sat in the higher rows of the audience, observing his two companions. When the tiger came out, he knew something was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what. Knowing his companions as he did, he watched them as the show progressed. When volunteers were called for, he was a bit surprised to find only his butler rise. In fact his second companion was currently leaning far back in her seat, practically lying in the lap of the person behind her (a mother), and looking utterly, well... bored. He was surprised at his butler's next actions, walking up to the large cat, though he probably shouldn't have been, but what bothered him more was Neko's unending indifference. He had expected joy, at a the sight of a cat (had she not coo'd over kittens with her father?), maybe even hostility, but he was a little shocked to see a complete absence of interest. Though he put his surprise aside when his butler was bitten for the second time by the tiger.

As they left the tent, and were eventually lead towards the doctor's tent by the ringleader, Ciel kept an eye on Neko. She seemed quite her normal self. She bounced at her father's side as she walked, whilst humming some foreign tune. All in all, she seemed her usual casually exuberant self. Before he could begin to question her on her indifference, Sebastian was once again causing a scene, riling up Beast and practically destroying the tent. However, when the chaos died down and Ciel went to speak to her, Neko was gone.

Frowning, he went off in search of her. He was once again surprised by the cat demon, for he found her by Betty the tiger's cage, whispering softly.

"I know how you feel, Betty-sama. My okaasan, my momma sent me off too. But it isn't so bad. I'm with my chichi, my father, and his bocchan. I live in a mansion now, that's even bigger then okaasan's temple. Maybe things will get better. Maybe you won't have to worry about Beast-sama for long. Maybe someone will take you somewhere better than here. Where you can be with new family and make new friends, and be in a place bigger than this whole circus."

The tiger growled softly, a gentle rumbling in her chest, and nudged Neko's nose with her own.

"I know it could. I can make it happen if you want."

Ciel almost laughed at the shock that crossed the large creatures face. He was not used to seeing facial expressions on a cat (that wasn't Neko), and it was highly comical. But he reeled in his chuckle and watched on, his interest growing.

"It's called a contract. It's a very special thing. I grant you a wish, anything you can dream of, and you sacrifice something to make it happen."

A soft grunt left the tigeress and Neko smiled.

"I get a chance to use my... gifts. Neko youkai are different from normal akuma. But that's not important."

Ciel almost laughed again when her voice dropped and became excessively serious and devious, an almost exact imitation of her father's. But what she said next cut him short.

"Would you like to enter a covenant with me?"

The tigress released a minute roar of approval.

"What will you sacrifice? What will you gain?"

Another roar, louder this time.

Neko smirked and her eyes glowed, and in that instant Ciel was back on the table and a chill shot through him, "As you wish it, so it shall be."

Ciel was quick to dash to the carriage before anyone could see him.

Neko skipped back to her father's side, smiling brightly.

"Otousan, are we leaving?"

"Yes, little one. Where did you dash off to?"

"The cages. I didn't want to risk embarrassing bocchan earlier, so I went to see Betty on my own."

"Oh really? Well, let us return to the young master. There have been a few changes in our plans.

As they rode back to the town house, Ciel's mind was not on the children, but Neko's conversation with Betty. Unknown to either of them, her thoughts mimicked his own.

**_What will you sacrifice? What will you gain?_ **

_I sacrifice my current family! I gain my freedom!_

**_As you wish it, so it shall be._ **

Neko sighed as she looked out the window. _As you wish it, so it shall be, master._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick look into Neko's character. More will be revealed in the third part of Neko's story, His Butler, Celebrating.


	3. Neko Drabbles

** Lullaby **

Some nights, when she's especially restless, Neko will venture into her father's room. There she will request a lullaby. No matter the true nature of the song, whether it represents destruction, or plague, or death, just the sound of her father's voice soothes the young demoness, as if it has always been this way. Some nights he will sing _London Bridge_ , some nights it is _Who killed Cock Robin?_ , and others still he will sing a song in an ancient language that Neko cannot speak, but understands in her heart. Those are the nights she stays in his room until morning; the other nights he returns her to her bed. On these nights, they do not sleep. Instead, power crackles in the air and Neko finds overwhelming comfort in her father's presence. No matter the weather outside, or the temperature within the manor, Neko feels warm and safe on these nights when she and her father revel in Sebastian's hidden power. These are the nights when he tells her, in that strange ancient language, that she too will one day have power like this, maybe even more. Even though they do not sleep, on the morning after such nights, both demons feel strong and well rested. Neko will often trail her father on days such as these; she might not leave his side at all on these days. It is silently agreed between them to continue with these nights for as long as possible. And when the day comes when Neko no longer needs a lullaby to sleep, Sebastian calls her for one of his own. And Neko sings to him in a language she has not sung in in a long time. And on that night, they remember her mother with varying degrees of fondness.

 

** Mornings **

Mornings in the Phantomhive household are busy for the servants of the manor. Neko considers herself to be one of them now. She has her own duties and chores, and she attends to them diligently as she has been taught to by her father. As little legs grow longer, Neko's mornings become less busy, as her speed mimics her father's and her workload is lessened a great deal faster. She spends these extra moments preparing better tea for her young master, and planning extra time for herself for the day. After she matures, mornings are not as busy as before. But nights become a different story.

 

** Identity **

At first, Neko didn't know what to think. She had finally become a mature demoness. She could finally be her own person. But she was unsure who to become. Since arriving in England, she had made it a habit to mimic her father, and she was not sure she wished to mimic her mother's outlandish and lecherous behavior, despite her father's idea that she already had. She did enjoy stealing her father's infamously repeated phrases at just the right moments, but it now seemed a game for children. And she was most certainly no longer a child. So Neko began to attempt to figure out who she was. She mimicked Bard, Finny, and Mei-Rin on occasion, but none of their personalities fit her. She mimicked Grell, but ended that quickly as her redheaded best friend was not the best role model. She even attempted Ciel's cold and aloof attitude, but found it incredibly dull. She thought of the different people she knew, and decided none of them fit who she wanted to be. Then the idea hit her. How could she have missed it? It was part of her at all times. She was reminded of her nature whenever someone spoke her name. She felt it in her attitude, her behavior, even the way she moved. Was it not in her very being to act as such? And besides, what better identity was there to have than that of a cat?

 

** Ridiculous **

Neko quite easily understood how Ciel became so easily exasperated with Elizabeth. She was a vibrant, extreme, bright bundle of joy; Ciel's exact opposite most of the time. But she also understood why he kept her around despite the dangers of his position. She was _his_ joy, and sometimes he needed a reminder of exactly why he had entered the contract in the first place. She was what had been stolen from him. Neko could see that thought clearly whenever his eyes fell on her. But she could also see that he loved her.

But that didn't mean she had to put up with her behavior. She was not a child and despite her father's insistance, she was not going to put on the florescent bundle of cloth Elizabeth was attempting to force her into. Ciel's happiness be damned, and it basically was, she was not putting on that **_ridiculous_** \- oh alright. Yes, Neko understood perfectly how easy it was to become exaspearated with Lady Elizabeth.

 

** Sick **

Neko never thought she could get sick. Sure, part of her was human, but more of her was demon! But that didn't stop the poor thing from catching the flu. The kitten was bundled up in her father's bed, because he wanted to be able to keep an eye on her, coughing, sneezing, and vomiting up anything she was fed. It seemed the demonic part of her might have even increased her suffering, because the flu had so far lasted a good two weeks, and Ciel was even contemplating sending for a doctor. And Sebastian was close to agreeing. But just as the two were ready to make the call, Neko's flu disappeared. One moment, she was suffering in her father's bed, the next she was far to hot wrapped up in all those blankets and she demanding an omelet and thick toast. Of course, in that moment, her sickness passed onto the other four servants, her father excluded, and Neko understood why she could sick. It started with the flu, but perhaps one day, she could upstage her father, the demon who started the Black Plague, and spread a disease even more destructive. Of course, at the thought, Neko felt her sickness returning. Perhaps her father could hold on that omelet and toast...


End file.
